


It's All About the Compounds

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining Louis, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is eccentric and Louis can't help but fall for him.  </p><p>The one where Louis tries fourteen times before Harry really seems to notice him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About the Compounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodstylinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodstylinson/gifts).



Harry had refused to get his drivers license when he was of age. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it, well, that’s exactly what he was, but now that he had started uni it was making his life a little more difficult. There was just something about the idea of controlling a vehicle that was more than terrifying to him. Needless to say, he found himself spending countless hours hanging out around campus between classes and waiting for his bus to get home. 

The First Time Louis saw Harry…. 

It was the second day of classes and Louis was walking across campus, cigarette carefully placed between his teeth and his dark grey hood carefully pulled over his hair. The weather didn’t really call for a hood, but it wasn’t really about the weather at all. Pulling the cigarette from his lip and looking up through the cloud of smoke he had just exhaled, Louis nearly stopped in his tracks -- the boy sat on the bench in front of him was just stunning. Wide eyes, a bright smile and a head full of bouncy curls. Everything about Harry was preposterous, from the way his headphones were askew in his messy curls, the way his lips were too red, too wet, to the way he was passionately mouthing along to whatever it was he was listening to. Louis couldn’t help but stop, carefully finding a seat at the bench at the far end from Harry, pulling his phone from his pocket so he could keep himself looking distracted while he watched Harry from the corner of his eyes. Ten minutes later, the bus arrived and the boy was gone. Louis sat back and let a sigh leave his lips. 

The Fifth Time Louis saw Harry…. 

“Liam, I don’t know where that building is! I can’t go there and beg your teacher for an extension because the girl you’ve been chasing for 3 years finally hooked up with you!” Harry balked down the line of his phone, glancing around to see if anyone was around. “Just e-mail your prof Li, it’s not my problem.” Harry said, ringing off and shoving his phone in the pocket of his unnecessarily puffy jacket. 

Louis hadn’t really made a habit of stopping by to watch Harry on Monday, Wednesday and Fridays, or well, he assumed that by not acknowledging it, he wasn’t making a habit of it. Fiddling his unlit cigarette between his fingers, as he listened to Harry, getting more and more upset as the conversation went on. He wasn’t sure what took over him, but when Harry shifted to put his coat away, Louis glanced over at Harry, “Everything okay there, mate?” He asked.

“Yeah, my best friend is just an idiot.” Harry said with a glare in Louis’ direction even if the glare wasn’t meant for Louis. “Sorry. He wants me to go to Morris Hall and cover for him.” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“And you don’t know where it is?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, lifting his cigarette to his lips and lighting it before shifting on the bench to push his lighter into his pocket. “I could do it for you. You don’t look much like you could tell the prof a lie anyway.” 

“You would?” Harry asked, looking up as he saw the bus slowly approaching, “Please, yeah, his name is Liam and he’s in Dr. Aaron’s Anthro class.” He said, standing up and pressing his lips together as he dug through his wallet for his bus pass. “I’ve got to go, I’m going to miss my bus, thank you though!” 

Louis was noting what Harry was telling him and a moment later, Harry was gone. He had started to call after Harry, to at least ask him what his name was, but there was no use - Harry was stepping onto the bus and didn’t even bother to look back in Louis’ direction. 

The Fourteenth Time Louis Saw Harry…. 

Tucking his headphones into his ears, Harry wrapped his knit scarf around his neck that was far too much scarf to even be practical but that’s what Harry loved about it. He found a spot on a bench not far from the bus stop and pulled his notebook out, reading over his chemistry notes, his curls falling into his face as he chewed on his bottom lip gently. 

Louis wasn’t sure the first time he saw the boy, probably in between one of his classes when he saw the tall, almost lanky boy with too much hair and what seemed like too many limbs bunched up on a bench focused on his notebook. That had probably been 2 months ago and now every time he saw Harry he tried to find a reason to talk to him, but there weren’t a lot of reasons to talk to someone who had their headphones in. Instead, he often found himself sitting near Harry and admiring him in the least creepy way possible. 

Fate was a funny thing, Louis thought. At least that’s what he told himself as he watched Harry frantically flip through papers. Even if his conversations had been limited to quick greetings and small talk with Harry, he knew that he had to make Harry his. 

Preparing for his first week of uni exams, nervous wreck was a gentle way to describe him. Twelve chapters of chemistry on one exam was more than anyone could be expected to remember, but somehow, Harry was expected to remember it. Reaching for his phone to change the song, mother nature chose that exact moment to drop a large gust of wind right on top of Harry, sending his papers flying into the air and a frantic looking Harry after that. 

Louis hadn’t meant to smirk. He really hadn’t. But the combination of fate actually speaking out loud to him (fate and mother nature were related right? Cousins at least.) and all of Harry’s limbs frantically flailing around in what looked like more of an attempt to do a terrible dance than actually get his papers, Louis couldn’t hide his grin. He laid his bag on the bench next to him and got up, moving closer to Harry to grab for the papers that Harry was very clearly missing and once the two had all the papers collected he held them up to Harry. 

“God, I’m so sorry. What the hell. I am going to fail this exam and be kicked out of uni and I can’t even manage to sit and wait for the bus without littering my notes all about and what kind of environmental science student I am filling the earth with litter like this?” Harry’s voice matched his previously flailing limbs, almost a squeak and a bit of panic showing through. 

Louis was fond. He was so fond and he couldn’t hide the fond smile on his lips as he looked up at Harry. “Well, we didn’t litter any did we?” Louis asked, glancing around to see if there were any papers that they missed. “What are you studying for anyway?” Pressing his lips together Louis glanced around to keep himself from staring at Harry, his lips fitting into a tight line to keep himself from smiling. 

“No. I guess. I don’t know.” Harry answered, pulling his satchel up on his shoulder and shoving all the papers, even the ones Louis had handed him back into it. “It’s just Intro to Organic Chemistry. It’s probably a course for stupid people and I am going to fail anyway, so I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to like, bother you.” He said, waving his hand around before sheepishly adding, “Thank you, I mean.” 

“With Monroe? Intro to Organic Chem with Monroe?” Louis questioned, raising an eyebrow and wishing he had held onto Harry’s papers just a moment longer, just one more moment so that he could have seen what class it was that Harry was studying for. 

“Yeah. Why?” Harry looked confused, bewildered, really, he looked like a small deer in the headlights of a large truck, his eyes darting around and focusing on the bus that was approaching. 

“I did well in that. I could help you study. Compare notes or whatever.” Louis said quickly, following Harry’s gaze to the bus and noting that it was now or never. “I could give you my number if you wanted help.” 

“Uh, sure?” Harry said, staring at Louis, still wide-eyed, but he fished his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and holding it out to Louis. “Thank you. You’re Louis right?” Harry questioned, his eyes more focused on the bus that was near stopping than anything else. 

“Yep.” Louis said, quickly entering his name and number into Harry’s phone and when he looked up the taller boy was bouncing on his toes in front of him, trying to retrieve what Louis assumed was his wallet to get onto the bus. 

“Are you almost done? I don’t want to miss my bus.” Harry said and his voice was soft and cautious even though in another context his words could have sounded rather harsh. “I can text you or something. Or not. I don’t know.” Harry said and when Louis held his phone out he shoved it into his satchel and with a wave of his hand he was gone. 

Louis stood still, watching the exhaust of the bus as it left and the moment was almost too good to be real. It was almost too much to believe that he had actually just taken Harry’s phone and put his phone number in it, but to be honest, he had aced the class Harry was worried about, so he was more than certain he could be at least a little bit of help to him. 

It was half eleven and Louis had just stepped out of the shower, wrapping his towel around his waist when he heard the ding of his phone receiving a text message. He was sure it was just one of his mates being ridiculous so he wasn’t in a rush to check it. Brushing his teeth, his eyebrow raised when he heard the tone again and just after spitting out his toothpaste he reached over to grab his phone, noting the unknown number and (12) next to it. 

When Louis unlocked his phone he wasn’t expecting what he say. 

Hey. 

Oh. It’s Harry. 

I was just wondering if you could help me with my test. 

The organic chem one. 

It’s Harry from by the bus stop, you know? 

This is Louis right? 

Is this one of those rejection hotlines? 

Oh, god. It is. 

I am so stupid. 

I just need help with org chem and you just wanted to have a laugh about me. 

This is hopeless. 

Okay, Bye. 

Louis’ expression went from amused to fond to actually terrified at Harry’s conversation with himself. All over a twenty minute period and he wasn’t sure why but he found his mouth falling open and a laugh escaping. All he could think of was Harry actually freaking out on the other end of the phone and he scurried back to his room, pulling on a pair of pants to his still damp body before scrolling to the top of the massacre that was Harry’s messages and clicking call. 

One ring, two rings, three rings and “Hello?” Harry asked, sounding frantic as he rustled down the line. 

“Harry? It’s Louis. I was in the shower.” Louis said as calmly as he could manage, the same way he would try to corner a hurt animal. 

“Oh. You take a really long shower.” Harry deadpanned, the rustling becoming more identifiable as papers rustling. 

“I was only in about 20 minutes. Are you okay?” Louis kept his tone the same and all he really wanted was to scoop Harry up and kiss all over his face. “I can help you with studying if you want.” 

“You don’t have to.” Harry said and he sounded almost deflated, as if he had completely given up on himself. 

“I offered, didn’t I?” Louis questioned, reaching up to push his fingers through his still wet hair, grimacing as drops of cold water fell off the ends and down his back. “Where do you live? I’ll come get you and we can go to that all night coffee shop.” Louis suggested, making his way to his closet and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

“It’s like nearly midnight.” Harry said in response, rather than saying whether he would like to go or not. 

“And you didn’t take any issue with texting me, so I think we both know it will be fine.” Louis answered quickly, pinning his phone between his shoulder and his ear to dry his legs off before wiggling into his jeans. 

“Yeah, okay. I appreciate it.” Harry said, “I’ll text you my mum’s address and I’ll see you in a little bit then, okay?” Harry questioned, everything about his response sounding nervous and almost unsure. 

“That sounds great. I’ll get dressed and text you when I am on my way.” Louis said and after telling Harry goodbye, he rang off and set out through his room to get himself dressed and his hair dried as quickly as possible. 

Louis really wasn’t sure what to think of Harry, he seemed skittish like a lost dog, nervous and almost easily embarrassed. Either way, he really just wanted to help Harry out because he remembered being a fresher and just how awful it really was. Once Louis had his hair mostly dry he grabbed his laptop and his satchel, heading down to his car and texting Harry to let him know that he was on his way. 

Nearly 15 minutes later, Louis pulled up in front of Harry’s house and just as he pulled his phone from his pocket to text him and let him know he was there (he hadn’t wanted to wake up Harry’s family), the familiar bouncy curls poked out of the door, followed by the rest of Harry who was jogging down the walk to Louis’ car. He opened the door and got in with a huff, pushing his bag down between his feet and looking over at Louis. 

“Okay?” Louis asked, his focus on his hands on the steering wheel save for a quick glance in Harry’s direction. “If the coffee shop is busy we can go back to mine. I live alone right now.” He explained and he watched as Harry shifted next to him before heading towards the coffee shop. 

“Yeah, I just, I could text my mum to tell her or whatever,” Harry said and it wasn’t that his mum would really care where he was, it was that he was rather attached to his mum -- he would want her to know what was going on rather than feeling obligated. 

“Sure, yeah, we’ll just see how it goes?” Louis said with a nod and he fought back the yawn that wanted to escape. He had been up for footy practice and he knew if he yawned Harry would probably jump like an injured kitten and run.  
“I feel bad because you have school and stuff too, you know? Harry said slowly, and he always was a bit slow, but his focus shifted to look at Louis who was carefully parking his car in the lot outside of the coffee shop. 

“You don’t need to feel bad. Honestly, I wish when I was a fresher someone would have helped me you know? Once you get past the first big things, you understand how to revise better. It’s just a learning curve you know?” Louis said softly and he really was sure just how fond he was of Harry was completely obvious. 

“I bet you would flunk out if you helped all the freshers the way you’ve been helping me!” Harry said and with that he had an almost smirk on his face. Grabbing his back from the floor of the car he waited until Louis pulled the key out of the ignition. 

“Guess you’re special then aren’t you,” Louis said with a smirk as he got out of the car, retrieving his satchel from the back seat and following Harry into the shop. 

“I’ll get your coffee since you’re like wasting your time with me,” Harry said sheepishly, fishing his card from his back pocket as he walked up to the counter to order his drink. Once he had ordered his, he glanced to Louis before looking back to the cashier, “And whatever he wants too,” He said with a small nod. 

Louis ordered his drink from a step behind Harry and he truly felt bad letting Harry buy his drink, but he decided to go with it rather than push the issue when Harry already seemed like a wreck. 

After retrieving their drinks they found a table, just against the window with only two chairs at it. Being so close to exams, several of the tables were filled with students who were revising, or who were meant to be revising and had just gone off trail, chatting between themselves. 

“I brought my laptop, I typed up all my notes last year, so I thought I could like email them to you or something,” Louis said gently, pulling his laptop from his bag and setting it up on the table. 

“Thanks yeah, but hey I have a question.” Harry said tentatively, wrapping his hands around his cup as a smile appeared on his lips, “Why can you never trust atoms?” 

Louis looked up curiously, his fingers moving across the keyboard of his laptop as he typed in his password. “Uh, I don’t really know?” 

It hadn’t dawned on Harry that maybe Louis didn’t realise he was telling a joke, but Harry curled his lips up into a grin. “Because they make up everything!” Harry said excitedly, clapping his hand over his mouth as he laughed, looking across the table at Louis. 

Louis wasn’t sure why he laughed, maybe it was the way Harry’s eyes crinkled at the corners and squeezed shut when he laughed or maybe it was just because Harry seemed so proud of his joke. “You are a handful Harry,” Louis said gently before turning his computer so that he and Harry could review his notes together. 

It was nearly two hours later and Louis had been explaining something to Harry, his finger moving over the piece of paper between the of them and he looked up to Harry, and was he? Yeah. Harry was definitely asleep sitting at the table. Louis couldn’t believe that in a matter of a few minutes he had gone from talking to Louis to asleep, his eyes closed and still sitting up at the table. “Harry.” Louis said gently, reaching forward and placing his hand on top of Harry’s hand before speaking again, “Harry, love. Come on, wake up I’ll get you home.” He said lightly, giving Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

Harry lifted his head, his eyes opening wide and he opened and shut his mouth quickly. “Oh, oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Harry said, moving his hands up to rub against his eyes, “I’ve just been revising so much, I’m so exhausted and you’ve got such a nice voice that I could just fall asleep listening to you speak. I’m so sorry.” His cheeks were flushed red and he ducked his head down, just barely looking at Louis. 

“Hey, no. Don’t apologise. It’s okay. Come on. I’ll take you home.” Louis said with a warm smile, shutting his laptop and pushing his papers back into his bag. “Or I mean, if you don’t mind, you could crash at mine. I literally live only right around the corner.” He said shrugging his shoulder and he wasn’t sure how Harry would react to that. 

“Do you mind? If I go home now, it’ll get my mum out of bed and she will be up all night talking to me.” Harry said with a slight frown, “I can just get a cab into campus in the morning or something.” He said, moving slowly to put his things into his bag, before standing up from his chair. 

“Sure, love. I don’t mind.” Louis said as he got up from the table, putting his bag over his shoulder and heading out of the shop and to his car with Harry. Half-asleep Harry who looked pouty and tired really wasn’t helping Louis’ fond and all he wanted to do was wrap Harry up in a big hug and give him a kiss. 

When Louis unlocked the car, Harry got in, pushing his bag down between his feet and pulling his seatbelt on, a loud yawn leaving his lips as he did. “I really appreciate you helping me today you know. I mean, I appreciate everything.” Harry mumbled out, clapping his hand over his mouth as he yawned again. 

“Hey it’s no worries. Happy days, right?” Louis said, eyeing up Harry for a quick moment before he started driving home, “Honestly, please don’t fall asleep though. My flat is on the basement and I don’t think I can carry you down a flight of stairs.” He said with a fond smile in Harry’s direction. 

He hadn’t lied when he said he lived close to the shop. It only took him about 10 minutes to get home and he was parking, looking over at Harry who looked so soft and cuddly and really, this night was going to kill him. 

Once they were in Louis’ flat and settled -- Harry in a pair of Louis’ joggers that were almost too small for him and his own shirt and wandering back from the bathroom with a pout on his lips. “Thank you for letting me borrow these,” Harry said, pointing down towards the joggers and looking up as Louis got up from the couch. 

“No worries, you can’t sleep in jeans!” Louis said with a soft smile and he looked from Harry to the couch and back again. “Um, you can crash out here on the couch or if you’re not opposed to sharing, I have a king size bed. Promise I won’t like bother you while you’re sleeping.” He said with a nod and a smile. 

“Maybe I’ll crash with you if I can. Just so I sleep better. Night before an exam and all,” Harry explained and with a smile he was following Louis down the hall to his bedroom. 

Louis’ room wasn’t big and there were a few knick-knacks and reminders of home, but other than that his room was fairly plain. He pulled the covers down on his bed before climbing into his bed and patting the other side of the bed. “Come on then you’ve gotta get some rest.” Louis said before turning onto his side and pulling the cover up over him. Once Harry was in the bed he reached over and flicked off the light on the night table. 

Harry climbed into the bed, laying flat on his back and looking up at the ceiling, well, really he was looking up into the dark when Louis flicked the light off, a quiet sigh leaving his lips. It wasn’t that Harry hadn’t noticed Louis the last few months, he had of course. Slightly strange he thought, that he always saw the boy near his bus stop but Louis never got on the bus. Patting his hands over the covers on his stomach, Harry closed his eyes. 

Louis could hear Harry rustling around on the other side of the bed, but he kept his eyes closed, his body curled facing the opposite direction from Harry and really, he really should have considered inviting a boy that he was fond of over to spend the night and all the implications that came with it. 

“Hey Louis?” Harry said, scooting closer to Louis and reaching out to touch his back gently, feeling his way around in the dark over Louis’ shoulders. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, rolling back so that his eyes could focus on Harry’s outline in the dark, a quiet yawn escaping his lips. 

“Thank you.” Harry said, leaning forward and pressing a blind kiss to Louis’ lips and his aim wasn’t actually that bad, his lips pressed right at the corner of Louis’ mouth. 

Louis gasped out a soft breath at the contact, surprised and almost taken back that Harry had just kissed him. He had spent time hoping that Harry was at least semi-into guys and this sort of just firmed up all of his thoughts for him. Harry was into guys. Maybe Harry was into him. Taking a quick breath Louis realised he had probably just made the situation awkward, because rather than returning the sentiment he had gone completely silent, staring into the dark at Harry, who he guessed was probably staring back at him with a nearly horrified expression. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry, I just thought you,” Harry started, moving around to push his fingers through his bed and god he was stupid. He was stupid and his mum was going to be so mad at him for returning home at 4 in the morning. Harry pushed himself up, ready to leave before giving Louis a glance. “I just thought that it would be okay,” He said finally. 

Louis shook his head, knowing that he had really messed the situation up, so he reached over, flicking on his side table light and reaching up to grab Harry around the waist. Pulling him back, he nearly climbed on top of the younger boy, pressing their lips together and situating the lines of their body together. It was a soft kiss, gentle and innocent. “Sorry, you just surprised me,” Louis said when he pulled away, blinking a little more quickly than usual in order to get used to the light and focus on Harry at the same time. 

“I guess I just thought from you watching me and stuff,” Harry said and his cheeks were flushed bright red, watching Louis closely. “Is it still okay if I stay here tonight?” He asked sheepishly because he really didn’t want Louis to say no and he really didn’t want to have to face waking his mum up at this time. 

“You can still stay.” Louis said, settling against the bed, his body pressed against Harry’s side and his arm lazily wrapping around him, “We can wait until the morning to talk about how I fell for you ages ago.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s jaw before dropping his head against the younger boy’s shoulder and letting a yawn leave his hips. His eyes closed and it didn’t take long for his breathing to even out as he relaxed next to Harry and fell asleep. 

Harry grinned at Louis’ words, nodding and pressing a light kiss to the top of his head before closing his own eyes. And just like organic chemistry, Harry thought to himself, maybe he and Louis were just the right compound. If he fell asleep with a wide grin on his face, it was thanks to the solid press of the boy next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! xx


End file.
